


[带卡]风暴（哨向）

by Len69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len69/pseuds/Len69
Summary: 带卡，哨向设定。私设bug如山。中篇完结。





	[带卡]风暴（哨向）

**Author's Note:**

> 带卡，哨向设定。私设bug如山。  
> 中篇完结。

风暴（哨向）

 

 

 

 

通讯电波在蒸腾的高温下扭曲作响。

宇智波带土抬手捂住左耳上的通讯器，置于防风镜后的猩红瞳孔凝缩，独属于他的奇特的三勾玉将漫天沙尘里普通人目不能及的景物旋转着倒映进他的脑海里，描绘出一幅完整的成像。视觉上静止的沙海通过鼓动的风传递着暴怒的气息，百米之外碰撞碎裂的沙石乘着这股风攀上了带土暴露在防护服之外的肌肤，就着他表皮上擦伤的伤口争先恐后地钻进他发烫的血液里，窃窃的私语经过哨兵的鼓膜成十上百倍地放大成了凄厉的嚎叫，企图扒开他产生波动的精神屏障。

带土皱着眉低头将下颌藏进竖起的高领里头，相当于一般人被针头刺痛的微风对待他就成了凶狠的刽子手，混着细小的沙石扑到他脸上时活像被人狠狠刮了一个削皮去骨的耳光。

过于精简的服装并不能让他好过多少，实际上这套衣服和过去常见的登山服没多大区别，自然不能让一个哨兵在铺天盖地的沙尘里享受温室里的待遇。

若他穿着普通人那样全副武装的防护服倒还能少受些罪。

然而普通人的体能无法在宛若岩浆般滚烫的沙漠中坚持过十分钟，配备供氧器的厚重的防护服也不能让他们在这片仿佛镂空一样的沙地上行动。

黑色的防护服像泡满了水的纸张，挤出坑坑洼洼的皱褶贴在他肌理分明的前胸后背上。带土不得不停下来缓一口气，顺带把毫无所获的失望一并吐出去。

三个小时的搜索，他一无所获。

“辛……苦……了……”

向导的声音被信号极差的电磁波切割成了含糊不清的音节，带土仍凭着过于惊人的听觉完整地听清了卡卡西的答复：

我现在就赶过去你那里。

伤痕累累的精神屏障似乎在那一瞬间又活跃了起来。短暂的几秒钟歇息让他恢复了些许体力，随着精神联结渐渐加强，带土明显能感觉到和卡卡西的距离正在快速地缩短。

已经不需要通讯器了。

带土干脆摘下通讯器，随意找了块有岩石遮挡的地方靠着，默默估算着这次任务的完成度。这次的四人小组除了他和卡卡西之外的两人都是普通人，仅仅能在飞船辐射的安全范围内活动。可以的话带土也不想和他们有过多接触，他不像卡卡西那样能轻易安抚他人的情绪，哨兵的存在总是会激发普通人本能的恐惧感。

只不过他们踏足的死亡地带委实贫瘠又荒芜，等于白忙一场。

带土半阖着眼，心里对于动用为数不多的哨兵和向导做无用功的命令奇异地没涌起多少不快。  
他小幅度地仰起头，在避免脖颈露出衣领的有限角度里仰望着逐渐消散的余晖。

这是一幅无法用笔尖描绘的神迹。星空与落日的光景对半呈现，落日殷红的光线惊动了沉眠的尘埃，它们弧线一样散落开来，如同深白色尘埃云聚成的银河中裂开的一道不规则的轨迹线，星群在它们的映衬下熠熠生辉。

 

 

带土。

卡卡西的声音像从彼岸的一端遥远地传来，带土第一时间睁开了眼，常人眼里根本望不到的身影清晰地展现在他眼前。卡卡西靴底碾压过细小的石块的脚步声像是回应着他心跳的频率，尽管稍逊他一筹，黑衣白发的向导也以如履平地的速度向他奔来。

一直佝偻着背的带土绷直起脊背，后撤半步张开双手牢牢接住冲撞到他身上的人，“这个见面礼会不会太热情了点？”

“就算我是向导，也做不到一直欺骗自己在这种沙地上奔跑是不会跳脚的。”卡卡西勾着带土的脖子借力，身高和他相仿的人右脚的靴子带着实打实的力道一脚踩在他脚背上，比重量更可怕的是烧穿鞋底的热浪压着他毫无抵抗作用的鞋皮渗透进来，烫得带土嘶了一声，忍受了高温折磨三个小时的神智立刻要暴走。

好在卡卡西脚下作恶的同时精神触丝轻车就熟地伸进他脑内，曾一度摧毁数十个向导精神攻击的防御网面对结合的向导没有骨气可言地软了下来，连带着他抓狂的火气也无端遭了一盆冷水，被安抚得服服帖帖。

带土无可奈何地啧了一声：“……你是魔鬼吗？”

“那有什么办法，”卡卡西歇够了，松开他，“既然比不得你们哨兵皮糙肉厚，那你就多受一点。”

“……”

我那边也没有什么发现。卡卡西似乎是热得不想开口了，直接在他脑内说道：想来这种连生物都见不到的地方也不会有任何可以利用的资源。

卡卡西看了看腕表，说道：可以返回了。

带土点点头，又疑惑地皱眉。

怎么？卡卡西回头瞥一眼还站在原地的带土，后者一副若有所思的表情抬起头说：“这种凭着航拍图就能判断出搜寻价值的地方，塔却仍派我们来协助两个普通的拾荒员，还规定了三天的搜索期限，你不觉得有点奇怪吗，卡卡西。”

哨兵和向导并不是可以随意遣用的廉价资源，相反，对于仅存的五个掌握目前人类未来的‘塔’而言，他们恰恰是最优秀的人形兵器。每一个哨兵向导都会受到所属地的‘塔’的严密监控，通常负责执行普通人力不能及的任务。

“不论上头有什么用意，可以肯定的是他们没有向我们说明的打算。”卡卡西不在意地朝他招手，有气无力地：“快要日落了，再不赶紧回去，即使是我们，继续待下去也会感到呼吸困难的。”

“好吧。”带土半是妥协地握住卡卡西的手，越过他带跑：“我只是在想‘塔’对我的惩罚是不是还没有结束。”因为恶劣的风沙而刻意收敛起的五感随着卡卡西的调动尽数打开，放开顾忌的带土几乎像是放风筝一样拉着卡卡西原路飞奔向飞船。

听到他小声嘟囔的卡卡西顿了一秒，盯着带土后背的目光有些晦涩：“那不是你的错。”

“不用偏袒我了，卡卡西。”带土头也不回，“虽然我不记得过程，但暴走失控带来的后果我还是很清楚的。”

把他们打发来这鸟不生蛋的地方可能并没有多高深的意图，纯粹是一种针对哨兵暴走的惩罚措施。不知道其他失控的哨兵是不是也和他一样会丧失暴走之前以及暴走过程的记忆，一般人从觉醒到适应五感之间都会有一个可控的过渡期，因而像他这样觉醒的瞬间便陷入狂乱引起暴动的例子在塔里也属于个例。

狂化的哨兵足以一人摧毁一个连的次等级哨兵。像带土这个级别的哨兵，暴走的后果说是即刻就地处决也不为过。

他甚至险些杀了自己的向导。

所以带土对于塔给他个人下发的惩治措施并无异议，但因此连累卡卡西，多少让他有些愧疚。

“如果最后不是你阻止了我……他们没理由把你也扔到这里来。”

“带土，”卡卡西加重了回握的力道，“哨兵失控有很多不可控的因素，别想太多了。”

领先他半步的人没有丝毫减速的意思，卡卡西觉得他这番话成了耳边风，半个字都没钻进那一根筋的人脑袋里，刚想用精神触手敲他脑袋，带土就猝不及防地刹车，又一把将因为惯性差点飞出去的卡卡西扯回来。

从被扯回来到鼻梁骨撞上对方肩膀的过程发生地太过迅速，以至于卡卡西只来得及捂住鼻子闷哼了一声，下一秒哨兵所共享的视野呈现在卡卡西的左眼中，硬将他给对方一拳的念头压了下去。

150米之外，他看到的是彻底损坏的船舱门。

 

 

两人距离飞船几十米外停了下来，身形没入一旁的矮墙阴影里。小型飞船静静停泊在下船前曾被他们判定为安全区域的一堆废墟之上，卡卡西抬眼对上带土冷静的眼神，两秒后带土卸下背包，借着掩体无声地快速绕到了另一处。卡卡西单膝跪地，枪口的准星跟随着带土移动。

这次任务所允许携带的枪械虽然能对现存的野兽造成极大的杀伤力，射速却不比老旧的枪支快多少，对于残垣遍布的地形而言起不到多大作用，只能依靠带土的暴露进行远程射击。

但直到带土走到舱门前也没有任何动静。

敞开的舱门内部一片漆黑，卡卡西不得不再次共享带土的视野：通道的墙壁表皮脱落了大半，通向控制室的两侧已经彻底凹陷变形，门却是完好无损地关闭着。

卡卡西粗略思考了几秒，收起枪支，慢慢走到注视着通向二层台阶的黑发哨兵身边。

带土低沉的声音在卡卡西脑海中响起，先解决哪边？

卡卡西回道：同时。

喂！带土猛地转头，迎来精神触手一个棒槌，砸得他差点一个脑震荡。

不要太小看向导了。卡卡西眯了眯眼，声音尤为淡定：尤其是把你这家伙的向导。

带土看着白发的向导悄无声息地上了阶梯，尾指勾出腰包间的折刀，出鞘的银色刀刃在阴影中划出半弧，刻意加强的听感带回了卡卡西指甲盖摩挲过刀刃的力度，带土冒出一个不着边际的猜测：

他当初应该在狂化的状态下，曾被卡卡西胖揍了一顿。

 

 

飞船的二层是休息区，狭小的通道在黑暗的映衬下显得幽长而漆黑，寂静得像他们离开的时候。

太暗了。从进来到现在过了两分钟，他竟仍然无法看清身前半米之内的东西，且光靠右眼也难以精准地掌握距离感。

感知干扰吗。

卡卡西抬手压了压瞳距涣散的左眼，以他为中心的精神触丝向外铺张，仔细地搜索着肉眼无法企及的角落。蜘蛛网一样扩展开的精神力探知不到除了他以外的生命体征兆；卡卡西凝神推开右手边的休息室门，手腕上传来压迫感的一瞬间，曲起的指节扣下了扳机，刀刃张开了锋利的獠牙，快且狠地咬向扑面而来的人影。

刀尖准确地嵌入皮肉之中，被攻击的人影没有一丝挣扎地倒向他，扑过来的脸让卡卡西看清了那是他们其中一个普通人的成员，半边颅骨已经被啃烂了，折刀砍中的皮肉翻了出来，还在汩汩地冒着血。

挥出折刀的同时他毫不迟疑地矮身顶住尸体的两肩往前扑，几厘米的落差使那双抠向他双眼的黑色利爪扑了空，又在一道低吼声中猛然收势急遽变向，张开的利刺像人的五指那样弯曲着钉进墙壁，高密度的银灰色钢筋水泥激起数十条裂缝。飞溅的碎石中卡卡西撑着尸体翻身滚向一边，反肘打向俯冲过来的黑影咽喉。

向导的手臂对于那头即使全身包裹在黑雾之中也能看出肌肉虬结的身影而言无异于以卵击石，张着血盆大口的巨大头颅撞过来的刹那间就能压碎他的手骨，进而咬断卡卡西的脖颈——

被他打中的黑影却突然被某种东西缚住一样违背重力地停滞在半空中，层层肉块绷紧起来的庞大身影爆发出惨烈的吼叫，这道充满精神力尖锐又高亢的长啸足以撕裂一个毫无防备的哨兵的精神屏障，摧毁他的精神海，继而陷入精神上的死亡。

然而这声穿透力极强的嚎叫甚至来不及波及到楼下的哨兵，就被透明的精神触丝一掌㧽回了喉腔，软化成了一阵一阵的低鸣。

“嘘，”手肘仍然顶着黑影喉部的卡卡西垂下眼，“我才刚在某人面前夸下海口，总不至于这么快让他发现我连一头精神体都搞不定吧。”

捅进黑影腹部的折刀应着他轻缓的声音一刀划切到胸腔，附着于刀尖上的精神触丝化成青蓝色的雷电利刃贯穿了黑影全身，又像提线木偶一般将它悬吊在卡卡西上方，巨大的黑色头颅无力地垂了下来，暴露出来的獠牙轻轻贴着卡卡西的脸。

具象化的精神实体从后肢往前一点一点褪色，直至那对几乎像要咬穿他脸皮的利齿也消散于无形，卡卡西才双手撑地起身。

他弯身拍了拍淌了一地碎石灰的裤子，转头看着那名同伴的尸体，神色平静而冷漠。

 

 

卡卡西回到控制室的时候，宇智波带土背对他缓缓蹲在一具尸体面前。那是一个身材矮小的男人，简短的黑衣背心下的肌肉还维持着隆起的样子，原本平平无奇的五官在死亡的推动下扭曲成青面獠牙的面相，倒与那头袭击他的精神体十分相似。

卡卡西把折刀插回鞘中，朝带土走过去，“周围我没发现有其他敌人。看起来他是独自一人来偷袭的，楼上埋伏的是他的精神体。”

“难怪他和我打到一半就突然倒下了。”带土皱了皱眉，扭头看向也一同蹲下的卡卡西，“你这是直接把他的意识杀死了？”

偷袭者是一名擅长潜伏的哨兵，在他出手之前带土也很难察觉到他，理论上若被这名哨兵所具象化的精神体近身的话，本身不擅长肉搏战的向导很大几率会被一击毙命。想必是对方的精神向导先一步攻击了卡卡西，其本人笃定带土会因为向导受到攻击的同一时刻乱了阵脚才敢出手。

只是没想到卡卡西反手就把对方的精神体杀死了。

带土瞥了眼身旁人淡定的表情，目光微闪，“从以前我就一直觉得很奇怪了，卡卡西你这家伙的身体素质居然是个向导。”

“你这是在嫌弃自己的搭档不是个需要你保护的向导吗？”卡卡西掀起眼皮看了带土一眼，又若无其事地低头翻着尸体的上衣，一脸的毫不在意。带土的眉毛却突然纠结到了一起，略带痛苦地龇牙：“行行行，我错了，别在我脑子里磨刀……”

卡卡西充耳不闻地说道：“这人好像不是塔的哨兵。”每个塔都会对其掌管的哨兵向导留下特有的精神印记，卡卡西试着探入已经死亡的男人脑内，残存的精神力仍充斥着破碎的狂乱气息，不由得挑眉，“潜逃犯？”

不肯接受塔监管的哨兵和向导往往会被视作潜在的危险因子，他们通常为了避免被塔发现和登记而极力伪装成普通人。没有经过教育所的系统培训和指导，自控力较差，尤其是没有向导辅助的哨兵极容易因为异常敏感的五感失控而引发大规模的伤亡事件。

“也不可能躲到这种地方吧。”

这里已经是他们的塔管辖区域的最外围，不论气候还是环境都极其恶劣，生存资源极其匮乏，完全不适合任何人类生活。

卡卡西翻着尸体口袋的手一顿，“……我想我知道为什么了。”说着，他慢吞吞地翻出了一管向导素。

向导素是稳定未结合的哨兵情绪的必需品，由于向导人数过于稀少，其产量流向一直被各个塔严格控制，在黑市中也很难搞到，对于像这种不愿意暴露身份的隐藏哨兵可以说是奢侈品。

这次任务出行的人里只有卡卡西是向导，虽说发生的可能性微乎其微，塔也还是给两个普通执行员配备了装有卡卡西向导素的药剂，以防带土出现情绪失控的状态。

“看来是这两个人出任务前不知道在哪里说漏了嘴，才被这个人偷偷盯上，趁我们不在来偷他们手中的……”

宇智波带土僵硬了三秒，鼻翼微微嗡动，一个眨眼之间便抢过卡卡西手中的向导素捏碎，脸色十分难看。

“该死的混蛋。”黑发哨兵低沉的语气里透出一股危险的火药味，看向倒在操作台上的另一名成员的尸体的表情有些狰狞。卡卡西暗道一声糟糕，走过去将那名成员的身体移到座椅上，自己背对着挡住带土的视线，一边检查操作台一边通过精神联结安抚道：

“好了，这也是为了他们的安全考虑。”

“那也不行！”他身后传来宇智波带土压着怒气的反驳，“你可是我的向导，他们问过我的意见了吗！”

哨兵与生俱来的占有欲不会容忍他人染指自己的向导，哪怕是一管小小的信息素。

卡卡西看着被破坏的飞船引擎启动按钮，摇了摇头，“嘛，毕竟我们有过前科，这也是没办法的事。”卡卡西拉出键盘敲打申请飞船接送的联络代码，并未注意到带土渐渐冷静下来的眼神。

飞船主要的电力系统都被切断了，控制室的备用电源也岌岌可危，主屏幕的光度肉眼可见地黯淡。以他们的权限，发送出去的信息很快得到了答复，卡卡西快速扫过几行字体，随后关闭了通讯窗口。

“带土，他们可能要明早才派飞船过来接我们，今晚得将就一下了。”

还好飞船内属于他们两人的静音室没有完全受到破坏，与白昼炎热极端相反的冰寒深夜他辛苦一点，也不是不能维持住带土的五感不受干扰。

难得的，他的话没有得到秒答的回应。卡卡西回头一瞅，座椅和地上的两具尸体不知何时被并排放到了墙角，带土正找了块长布盖住他们。

卡卡西眉头一跳：“你怎么突然又变得这么好心了。”

“我想了想，发现你说的对。”宇智波带土说，“再怎么觊觎你他们也死透了，我不跟死人计较。”

“……”卡卡西无言地看着带土状似不经意地把两具尸体的脑袋不小心挨在一起，揽肩搂腰，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，姿势怎么看怎么亲密，完全可以想象到明天塔派来的回收员的表情有多精彩。

“幼稚鬼。”他无奈地低笑了起来。

 

 

 

UTC9，木叶中心塔的所在地，以它为圆心辐射的第11区即为木叶与雾隐的边缘区，因为稀薄的空气和荒漠化的沙地成了中心塔边防的死亡地带。

但在更早的十八年之前，它曾是带土和卡卡西真正生活的地方，木叶最初的中央区。

“这儿最初是哪个街巷了？”带土眼角的余光透过破损的舷窗向外望去，“是不是以前我和你经常翘课去的团子店附近？后来我们打了一架，还是那个谁特地买了里面最好吃的三色团子一人送一份，才撮合我们和好的。”

“是么？”检查着屏幕上少数未被破坏掉的监控的卡卡西敛起眼睑，语不成调地说道：“我没什么印象了，你这个吊车尾倒是记得蛮清楚啊~难不成你那时候就暗恋我了。”

“哈！？”宇智波带土夸张地挤着眉毛转过头，“卡卡西你这个打小就臭不要脸的毛病什么时候改一改！明明那时候是……让我不要和你这孤家寡人的死小孩计较……”

回忆的片段像突然掉进了断层，细小的碎片零零散散地拥过来，每一片都闪着玻璃质感的冷光。带土瞪大的瞳孔出现些许涣散，“那时候，卡卡西你……？”

啪嗞。

黑夜带着暗涌的云海淹没了天际的那一点余晖，控制室仅剩的主屏也在电源红线警告中啪叽一声彻底罢工。随着整个船舱内的最后一点光亮消失，埋藏在三尺之下一样的严寒从冷硬的混凝土中冒出头，四面八方地朝带土侵袭过来，如同真正的潮水那样在他的精神海中拍出无数个冲撞礁岩的冰冷波浪。

强大的感知力不受控制地将这股寒流压向全身经络，带土呼吸一沉。下一刻精神触丝交织成的青蓝色的电流便从中旋转着与之碰撞，化学反应一样产生出奇异又冒着热气的气泡，将他掉下正常阙值的体温一节一节温暖又有力地拉了回来。

“带土，你脑子被冻傻了吗？”

为带土降低了部分感官的感知，卡卡西又开启了一贯的懒散中糅合着叫他牙根发痒的咸鱼式嘲讽，“要不要带你去大蛇丸那做个电击治疗？我可不想被人嘲笑自己的哨兵年过三十就得了健忘症。”

这种情况下揍他算不算家暴？

宇智波带土按捺住冲动，内心默念了一遍哨兵与向导的结合守则，故作冷静地摸着下巴。

“看一看也无妨。”此次任务期间他总有说到一半记忆模糊的感觉，与卡卡西提及过去的时候尤为明显。也许是狂化的后遗症，带土也考虑过等任务结束了就再去一趟哨兵的诊疗室。

反而卡卡西真情实感地讶异了下：“我以为你会屈服于纲手前辈的选项。要知道你已经被列入UTC9综合医疗院的黑名单了，一进门就可能被十几个医疗向导扛着改装式RPG轰出来。”

带土的两撇刀锋眉受刺激地一挑，厚脸皮之下哨兵敏感又脆弱的自尊心像个一点就炸的信子噼里啪啦地冒出一连串火花，把他那被卡卡西调节成舒适的体温一股脑推进了火坑。

不忍了。

宇智波带土吸了口气，额角爆青筋地拽过卡卡西，轻松地将67KG的向导往静音室拖。

“等等，带土。”卡卡西徒劳地挣了挣，“静音室的监控我还没有修复……你这么着急干什么。”

“干你。”

拽着他手臂的热量证实了带土所言非假。

宇智波带土失控引发的负面反响不得不让塔在他住院恢复的同时进行精神力训练，第一步首先就把他和卡卡西隔离了，整个住院期间卡卡西只有在因为带土过于强悍的精神力导致医疗向导束手无措时才被允许过来给他做精神疏导。

得益于宇智波与生俱来的天赋，身为哨兵的带土精神力甚至比一般的向导强上许多。这也导致医疗向导不仅无法根据训练程度为他做适当调解，反而容易遭受带土下意识的攻击。经过多个将他拉黑的向导几十页工伤记录的联名起诉后，被迫出院的宇智波带土就被塔派到这个比训练环境还要恶劣的无人区，等卡卡西随后赶来的时候他已经独自待了两天。

卡卡西不用扒开他脑子都知道里面一定荆棘遍野。

 

 

 

相距UTC9千里之外的11区，入夜的低温能麻痹所有生物的感官，处在宛若群星簇拥的极寒之地的飞船表面很快结出霜色的薄冰。只能依靠应急电源维持警戒线体温的静音室不比暴露于冰天雪地的感觉好多少。

然而此刻压在他身上的哨兵躯体像座从万里深处苏醒的火山，细密的火星随着带土的亲吻从他每一处肌肤的龟裂处雀跃而出，令人发颤的滚烫星火燎原般浇遍他全身。

长时间的分离应着身体最原始的渴望快速地升温发酵。

卡卡西的精神海像注入了上百吨的岩浆一样剧烈蒸腾，保有理智的那部分意识被带土庞大又旺盛的情欲搅碎得七零八落。哨兵五感的优势在这一刻淋漓尽致地体现出来，带土勾着沾着他们唾液丝线的食指色情又细腻地沿着他的尾椎骨碾进股间的时候，与他精神联结的卡卡西被无限放大的肌肤触感黏腻得头皮发麻。他的思维和身体臣服着向带土打开，又在对方过分清醒的注视中颤抖着分泌出一切为了他们交合的粘稠液体，被兵器磨砺的指腹强势地压向他的敏感点，卡卡西恍然间听见了自己的喉腔发出快乐又沉闷的应和声，带土俯在他耳边低低地笑。

“要看看现在的你在我眼中的样子吗，卡卡西。”

带土一字一句地说，左眼不顾他拒绝地显出成像。卡卡西咬着唇小声颤抖着呼吸，胸腔间像是灌满了羞耻又淫荡的液体，雷声鼓动的心脏仿佛下一秒就要被带土在他体内搅动的手指戳爆。他绷直的小腿挣扎着蹭向带土同样紧绷的腰腹，带土得偿所愿地听见小幅度扭着胯骨的人艰难地吐出一句抱怨。

“你……个急性子这会儿倒是……慢吞吞了……呃嗯……”

脖颈被穿过后脑的手掌紧紧捏住，带土掐着他的呻吟冷静地顶着他的胯骨彻底楔了进去，继而又低头怜惜般地亲吻卡卡西弓起的颈线，比入侵他意识的情欲更加炙热的性器却又深又狠地撞开绞紧的壁肉，猛烈地摩擦过他的腺体，带着岩浆温度的快感像要融化他一样地在他体内崩裂着翻涌，身体内的每一个细胞都被爱欲浸泡燃烧着破裂和再生，极度痛苦又极度兴奋的快感之中卡卡西抓起带土的下巴，咬着他的舌头将身体更深地撞进他怀里。

流淌着潺潺水声的静音室里充斥着与外界截然不同的火海。

在不知道第几次的热潮里卡卡西摸着那点好不容易回笼的理智思索久别重逢是不是等同于饥渴难耐的深层含义。他削瘦的腹肌因为塞满的液体显得肿胀不堪，以至于带土抱着他去沐浴间的时候他觉得自己已经成了一滩煮沸的热水，随时会从他的怀抱中淌出去，钻进小小的地漏里。

 

 

 

再次被抱回床上的时候卡卡西累得几乎睁不开眼，身侧的男人拥过他被过度索取的身体揽进已经平静下来的胸膛里，连呼吸都像是入睡前的轻缓。但明显感觉到带土仍然活跃着的精神思维的卡卡西又一次头疼起哨兵不知疲倦的体力。

“卡卡西，你还记得那个送我们三色团子的人吗。”

带土的声音很轻，配合着流动的白噪音，温柔又宁静，听起来就像哄人入睡的摇篮曲。

但卡卡西昏昏欲睡的双眼却在黑暗中悄无声息地睁开了。

下颌抵在他白发上的带土用陷入回忆中的声音呓语着说道：“我和你是发小，我总觉得那个人也该是和我们一起长大的，我们的关系应该非常好，可我却记不清了。医生说这是狂化带来的记忆受损，因为精神绑定的关系你也受到了影响。”

“但我有种感觉……甚至是刚刚抱你的时候我能感受到，你应该比我有印象的。”

带土说着，揽着他的手臂又紧了一些。

“卡卡西，你真的也完全不记得了吗。”

和他一直相连的精神联结突然断开了。卡卡西静无声息地沉默了一会儿，很慢地说道。

“……我只能模糊记得是个女孩子。”

卡卡西的声音比他还要轻，闷在他怀里的声音震动地沿着胸骨一路传来，竟然硌得带土胸口有些疼。某种悲哀又不知名的情绪从怀中的人身上涌现过来，带土小心翼翼地又把他往怀里拱了拱，琢磨着开口。

“你是不是想太多头又疼了，难受的话就……”

带土的瞳孔骤然猛缩，一手捞起床头边的折刀并架着卡卡西的肩窝猛地跃起，旋转的三勾玉全开，蓄力挥出的斩击切进墙眼，又对着分裂的墙痕一记重踢，直接把铝合金的墙壁砸出一个洞。

短短三秒之间床底爆发出剧烈的冲击，埋藏已久的定时炸弹在带土抱着卡卡西跳出去的一瞬间炸开，巨大的冲击气流卷着无数重物的碎片冲破船舱将他们掀飞了出去。

带土的后背重重撞在布满坚冰的地面，近距离的爆炸震得他耳目轰鸣，敏锐的五感同一时间放大了骨折的痛楚，他惊慌又失措地看向倒在他身上的向导。

卡卡西在跳出去的时候借着气流的冲击和他交换了位置，他摸着他几近皮开肉绽的后背，指尖传来的液体浓稠得一如他眦裂的眼瞳那样猩红。

“带……土……”

卡卡西费力地想确认带土的状况，被碎片划开的额角的血水却随着他的低头承受不住地滴落到带土绷紧的唇角，又晕开着流到他的下巴上。

卡卡西愣住了，熟悉而冰冷的恐慌从脊椎一路汇集到临近瓦解的精神海。不远处逼近的声响仿佛将时间带回到了尘封的记忆深处，卡卡西张了张口，急切地动用所有力气想要呼唤他。

“带……”

压在他喉咙间逆流的血液最终撬开他牙关涌了出来。

滔天的风暴从带土的眼里彻底爆发。

 

 

 

宇智波带土最初还不是个人人畏惧的哨兵。也许过早觉醒也是种遗传，大部分人平均觉醒都是十六七岁的年纪，他十三岁就进了塔的教育所。

然而他半吊子的才能大概也是宇智波里少有的“出类拔萃”，哨兵的五感特征他只觉醒了其中三种，直到晚他个两年进来的后辈都光荣毕业了，他还是在后辈的珍重道别里被打发去干街上巡视的杂活。彼时他不过十五六岁，婴儿肥的脸嫩得能掐出水，嘴巴甜得深讨母爱泛滥的长辈欢心。闲来无事就能和街委会的大婶们聊一聊隔壁家的哪个泥巴小男孩和隔隔隔隔隔壁家的哪个小姑娘定了娃娃亲，完了再凑到上着普通人学校放学的卡卡西跟前凸显一下自己“社会人士”的优越，一言不合了还能名正言顺打个架。

以往他还是个被卡卡西轻松吊打的吊车尾，虽然之后他也没仗着体能优势占卡卡西便宜，可毛头小子的力度难免拿捏不到位，卡卡西受的伤横竖都要多他一些的。人是被他打伤的，事后后悔道歉未免惺惺作态，热血的中二劲过去了他就鼓着个脸阴郁地坐长椅上，一眼看去倒像是被找茬欺负的那一个。

带土，你怎么又躲在这生闷气了？

印象里总会在这个时候出现的女孩子坐到长椅的一边，抱着刚刚做好的团子，软软的笑容和明亮的眼睛会引得他不住偷看几眼，又满心失落地垂下头去。

他们看不起我。

觉醒前后的生活没有任何改变，吊车尾的人生无论到了哪个世界都是一样的结果。

谁说的？少女戳了戳他拧巴在一起的拳头，我一直都相信带土会变成一个强大又优秀的人啊。

落落大方的语气掺不进半点虚假水分，听得带土抓耳挠腮，心里的那点较真的英雄主义抱负倒显得小家子气起来。看出他窘迫的女孩眯着深褐色的大眼睛把袋子塞进他怀里，问他为什么总要和卡卡西吵架呢。

我、我也不是非要和他吵架啊。带土摸摸鼻子，你不懂啦，卡卡西才不像你这么温柔。那小子脾气又臭屁又倔，我去了教育所之后周围的小孩子也不和他玩，你又去提前被录取去医院实习了，卡卡西年纪轻轻就孤家寡人一个，看着怪可怜的。

如果忽略掉带土发红的耳朵尖，他说的话还真有那么点老气横秋的口吻。

喔~所以带土其实是不好意思说自己放心不下卡卡西吧。

她捂着嘴小声地笑了起来，明媚的光线落在女孩子棕褐色的头发上，那个模样太过于恬静柔软了，能叫一个大大咧咧的男孩两手捏着膝盖变成局促又不安分的小花鹿。

不我没有！才才才不是这样！……你不要乱想啊！

忸怩的反驳带来的最终结果是他和卡卡西被少女一人拽着一个胳膊并排而坐，脸颊两边都挨了对方一拳的两人被女孩子各自贴了一块大大的医用胶布，手上一串新鲜出炉的团子串。

同样的场景反反复复地上演，平和得太过充实。以至于当修罗炼狱到来的那天，才会拼了命地忘掉。

 

 

经历过大地震的木叶余震还未完全褪去，早就伺机而动的秃鹫们已经迫不及待地啃骨食肉。那时带土正躲在树上，忙了一天救灾的他好不容易得了空，嘴里叼着偷偷从食堂的胖厨子那顺来的红豆糕，没有完全进化的味觉尚能让他为这甜腻的香味短暂地瘫成一只贪吃的懒猫。

广播响起敌袭的通令的那一刻，他一跟头从树上栽了下来，顾不得蹭了一身的泥巴土，拿了武器跌跌撞撞地就往部队集结的相反方向冲。

他用了生平最快的速度跑向了木叶的医院，那里躺着数不清的伤患，其中既包括卡卡西也包括医护人员的她。

宇智波带土从未如此痛恨过自己是个吊车尾，又从未如此痛恨自己不是个普通人。白色建筑在密集的枪林弹雨之中四分五裂地倒塌下去，来不及逃跑的人群被剥落的大石块砸得血肉模糊，无数人濒死的尖叫和呻吟远远地传过来，开膛破肚似的要钻进他无法紧闭的脑子里。

他看着石块砸落到卡卡西身边的地面，看着钢筋水泥铺盖的大地又颤栗着一层一层地分裂了。

白发的少年跪在那里，鲜血宛若活蛇纵横交错地爬在他麻木悲切的脸上，他听不见带土的呼唤，崩离分析的地震中那双淌血的眼睛空荡荡的，只能装下倒在他怀里的那个女孩；不够完整的哨兵能力帮不上任何一点忙，带土看见了贯穿那个女孩整个胸口的空洞，尸横遍野之中唯有她身体里无数血管破裂着死去的声音那样清晰到绝望，它们隔着他无法触碰到的距离残忍又冷酷地撕裂了他的心脏。

无尽的悲伤暴风般推拉枯朽地席卷了他的精神图景，他忽然爆发出不属于少年的吼叫，声声凄厉如恶鬼。

 

五感完全觉醒的宇智波带土做的第一件事就是杀光了所有袭击的哨兵。他的神智在不断膨胀的仇恨漩涡中一片一片地剥离，他的胸腔仿佛也被生生凿出一个空洞，撕心裂肺的疼痛撕咬着他的四肢百骸，只有不断的杀戮才能缓解这份嚎啕不止的苦痛。

最终演变成了一场不分敌我的困斗。

 

木叶折损了将近四分之一的哨兵向导，才堪堪把他困进医院地下由大蛇丸设计的最牢固的监狱，却无法终止他的狂化。带土仅存的一点意识透过血红的双眼看着那些站在警戒线之外的同僚，战争没有结束，塔还未有多余的精力下达对他的最终处决指令，但他等不到了。

胸腔深处的疼痛还在持续地从肉体上折磨着他，致使他像头发狂的野兽一样不断撞击着层层加固的墙壁。暴风肆虐的精神海升腾成炙热岩溶，焚烧着他的每一块脉络与血骨，强大的愈合能力又将它们一寸一寸修复还原。他的身体不断地循环着撕裂和再生的过程。

他突然又变回那个需要人给予鼓励和微笑的男孩了。望向他的那些视线像却成千上万的毒蛇，它们匍匐在绝对的安全区内，恶毒又恐惧地旁观着他无助地被风暴尽数吞没，找不到逃离的出口。

他仿徨在望不到尽头的火海，再过不久就会被溶解得支离破碎。有人在这时抱住了他。

求生的意识促使他不管不顾地紧紧攀住对方，暴虐的本能又贪婪地想把这唯一一个触碰他的人也吞噬殆尽。旁观的视野里他拥抱着对方的同时也在试图杀死他，像一个灵魂被生硬地劈成了两半。

然而那个人只是在他失控的禁锢中更加用力地抱紧他，即将被捏碎的喉咙里冒出断断续续的音节，固执地一个一个地拼凑成他的名字。

带土。

带土。

带土。

仿佛重复了千百次的呼唤终于从相连的精神彼端传过来，彻骨的深寒从岩溶的更深处涌上来，惊涛骇浪的悲伤包裹住了他。带土渐渐消散的神志奇迹般停滞了，一点一点地重新凝固成形。他们在绝望到窒息的万丈深海里相拥。

那个少年俯身贴着他安静下来却狰狞的脸，深黑的瞳孔映出了他旋转着的血色勾玉，腥甜又冰凉的液体一滴一滴地打湿了他被撕咬得稀烂的嘴唇。

他突然意识到那是卡卡西的眼泪。

 

 

 

 

卡卡西是被剧痛生生从昏迷中揪醒的。

11区的清晨温度很低，卡卡西感知到温度骤变的那一刻就睁开眼，不动声色地调和了带土的感官。

往常的风吹草动都会瞬间清醒的人这回依旧保持着略沉但均匀的呼吸，想来午夜的那场爆炸袭击和控制住自己的失控耗尽了带土的心神。卡卡西索性抬了抬埋在他肩窝的脑袋，肆无忌惮地打量起陷入深度睡眠的哨兵。

他无法再次入睡。

以往的每个险象环生的场景里他枕着尖锐冷硬的石头就能入眠，不浪费一秒的休息时间，因为睁眼闭眼都是每一个生死关头。

此刻受伤的左臂被细心好好地护着，平稳有力的心跳和温暖的怀抱倒让他闭不上眼。他沉静地看着冰霜迅速脱落的沙地，在某种力量的牵引下有序地移动变形，鲜绿的藤蔓枝芽于裂纹缝隙之中破土而生，直到光亮再次从地平线升起之时，这里就会生成一副焕然一新的地貌。

“停下来，卡卡西。”

此时本不该苏醒的人握住了他的手腕，修复的过程被介入的意志强行中断。

“你的精神力已经快枯竭了。”

清醒过来的带土声音听起来嘶哑而疲惫，卡卡西看着他像是从噩梦的深渊挣扎着爬回来的神情，问了一个他等待了许久、此刻却已知晓答案的问题。

“你都记起来了吗？”

“这里不是现实世界。”带土看着他的眼睛说，“我们仍然困在我的精神世界里。”

“你终于记起来了啊。”卡卡西说道，他的神色看起来疲倦又怔忪，像是长途跋涉了很久很久的旅人寻到了落脚的港湾。

“每一次都要重新配合你这个爱玩捉迷藏的家伙，真是件非常叫人头疼的事。”

“因为他们都在被剥离出我的世界，但我阻止不了。”带土低下头，把与他交汇的眼神埋进卡卡西的脖颈，“最后连你也要消失了，我很害怕。”

“所以你通过我的眼睛对自己下了月读。”卡卡西垂下眼，“当你的精神图景逐渐崩坏的时候它会一次又一次地改写你的记忆，重塑这个世界，好让你以不伤害任何人的方式安静地死亡。”

“那么你为什么会在这里，卡卡西。”带土惊疑地眨了眨眼，“我这次的记忆应该不是幻觉，你明明只是个普通人。”

“收起你幼稚的主观臆断。”卡卡西幽幽地回道，“比起你这个提前觉醒的半吊子，我才是正常哨向的觉醒时间。学校体检的结果就已经有觉醒征兆了，琳……”

脱口而出的名字同时让他们怔了一下，卡卡西顿了顿，声音喑哑了几分，“她推测过我成为哨兵和向导的几率各占一半。”

“其实是哨兵的可能性更大吧。”带土说，“你的身体素质和能力，怎么看都不符合向导的定义。”

“因为你拒绝了其他的向导啊。”卡卡西轻轻地说，“琳不在了。只要有一丁点的可能，我也想救你。于是我去找了大蛇丸。”

带土被这名字惊得几乎带着他从地上跳起来。

“你是不是疯了？！”

过去从来没有任何哨向转化成功的先例，即使是那个因为草菅人命的做派而受到终身监视的疯子真的答应了卡卡西的请求，他也不相信卡卡西不会没有任何风险。想到无数后果的带土越发攥紧卡卡西的手腕。

“如果这次我依旧没醒过来，你也会跟着一起死的。”

真是句换汤不换药的话。他记得听完他诉求的大蛇丸嘴角挂着苍白又邪佞的笑，看似毫不在意又颇有几分认真的语气，直到现在卡卡西的回答依旧如出一辙。

“那也挺好的。”

他抢在带土出声之前反握住他的手，带着一种打心底释然的笑意重复了一遍：“那样也挺好的，带土。”

总好过让我失去你。

带土满腹的驳斥被那个真切而悲哀的笑容击中了。他接受了死亡的心脏忽然间生出一种悔恨的情绪，汹涌又热烈地填补了他胸腔间那个巨大的缺口。凭借幻术构建的天象开始崩落。

那样不好。他说道。

世界的表象被一层一层剥离，逐渐现出的精神图景里，他将指节一根一根地扣进卡卡西的指缝间。

 

 

 

风暴停歇了。  
END.


End file.
